Transformers: Cybertron Stories Episode 1: Shuttle Disaster Part 1
by FraserBlueGaming
Summary: A group of humans on a spaceship sent to find new forms of life is shot down by the evil Decepticions, leaving only two survivors, whom the Decepticons want to kill once they find and the Autobots want to save


Transformers: Cybertron Stories

Shuttle Disaster Part 1

In the outer parts of the solar system, hundreds of planets not discovered by human beings are active. Amongst the many of those is Cybertron, once a peace-keeping planet home to an advanced robot race called Transformers with some of the best resources around. Under present terms, Cybertron is a barren wasteland of what it once was, ruled with an iron fist by Megatron and his army of Deception soldiers, stripping away the planet's resources to create the ultimate weapon, the 'Energon Cannon'. It has said once the cannon is active and fully charged, no planet shall survive. Amidst all the chaos, a small group of transformers called Autobots lead under Optimus Prime have been rallying the Cybertronians to join their fight against Megatron's dictatorship.

20 miles away from Cybertron, an advanced human space shuttle, 'The Explorer', is researching for alien forms of life with enough supplies on board to last them 20 years away from Earth. It has a crew of 6 people, the youngest being Fraser, a 14 year old coder, whose methods have made the journey faster than usual.

"Well Fraser I think it's fair to say without your coding methods on this ship, we wouldn't have past Jupiter at this point" said Captain Armstrong, filling his glass up with beer.

"Now is not the time to be cheering" said a voice over the speaker, coming back from the NASA space centre, which was their commander of this mission, Commander Jackson "Diagrams report an asteroid field up ahead so man your stations all of you"

All 6 people manned either the guns, controls or the computer in Fraser's case. In an instance, thousands of asteroids shot up to their ship at once, giving them barely a chance of managing. The 3 people on the guns, Officer Jones, Lieutenant Kelly Blackburn and Private Woodburn all were shocked by the sudden emergence of all the asteroids, but managed to press through nevertheless. Fraser was coding the ship to activate deflector shields, but the shields, already damaged from a previous asteroid field, wouldn't turn on the easy way. The only other way was to activate them on the outside of the ship, and Fraser, wanting this crew to bring back all the research they had found, got into his astronaut suit and headed out one of the emergency exits.

Once outside Fraser was being chucked asteroids left and right as he struggled to make it to the top of the ship. He got out his radio and tried wiring in to his captain.

"Captain Armstrong, this is Fraser" said Fraser trying to make his way frantically up the ship "I'm pinned down under waves of asteroids. Concentrate your gunners to fire to the top of the ship."

"But Fraser" replied Captain Armstrong over the radio "That's a suicide move. No one could make it."

"For the sake of the ship's survival, I'm attempting this" replied Fraser, turning off his radio and looking to see the guns concentrating to the top of the ship. Since there was a clear space, he managed to get his way to the deflector shields box. Instantly, he had a dilemma. His suit was running low on power and only had 2 minutes to turn on the shields and get inside. Which one was it, thought Fraser as he looked at all the buttons in the shield box. Then he remembered. They called different parts of the ships after the people. The deflector shields box didn't have a name, but they chose Fraser's favourite colour, Blue, as the on switch in case of emergency. Fraser pressed the blue switch and jumped down to the side of the ship as the deflector shields turned on. 30 seconds left to go, said Fraser, realising the door was shut locked. All this effort to keep the crew alive, all paid off. He closed his eyes and wondered if his family back on Earth would be caring. Just then, the door rammed open and Fraser made his way towards Captain Armstrong's hand, making it inside with just seconds till the suit reached zero power.

"Young man, that was an incredibly risky thing to do" he said, staring coldly at Fraser "It paid off though and we managed to make it through this asteroid field. Good work, young man" His face turned to a smile and Fraser couldn't help but smile to.

"Sir" yelled Private Woodburn from the control room "Unknown planet up ahead" Everyone rushed to the computer to see what it was.

"It's a planet" said Officer Jones "With what looks like a large laser cannon at the front"

"And it looks like it's charging its beam at us" yelled Captain Armstrong "Everyone get to the drop pods immediately!"

"What about you sir?" asked Fraser

"A captain always goes down with his ship" he grinned "Jones you take Pod 1 with Kelly"

"Roger that sir" said Jones and Kelly as they rushed to Pod 1.

"Woodburn, take Pod 2 by yourself" continued Armstrong

"Yes sir" said Woodburn as he frantically rushed to the Drop Pod.

"That leaves you Fraser with the young woman Louise. She is already at Pod 3 so be on your way. I'll divert the cannon as long as possible"

"Yes sir" said Fraser and he thanked the Captain for letting him on the ship before rushing to the Drop Pods.

When he reached the Drop Pods, Pods 1 and 2 were preparing to go but Pod 3 was already ready to go and locked fully with only Louise inside.

"Louise open up unless you want to jeopardise the whole ship by killing me!" yelled Fraser, banging on the drop pod.

"I'm afraid Fraser I can't take any of your nonsense of being the best anymore" she grinned "Goodbye Code Boy" She then took off and blasted away into the vacuum of space.

Well at least there is still Pod 4, Fraser thought. But it's not as charged as the other pods. Hope for the positives in life, he thought as he powered on the drop pod and blasted off the spaceship.

Back on Cybertron…

"Megatron, our leader" cried Starscream "It has seemed the unknown ship has lost power! Should we shoot them down with the Energon Cannon.

"Nonsense Starscream" cried Megatron "They are merely stationary to send drop pods off the ship. Shockwave, command the Vehicons to find and destroy any drop pods seen.

"Fear not Megatron" replied Shockwave "I shall oversee this ship and it's crew's doom" Shockwave marched off to the landing grounds to command the Vehicons.

"As for you Starscream, go and tell Soundwave to put all cities on Cybertron on high alert of any survivors of those drop pods" continued Megatron

"As you say Lord Megatron" muttered Starscream as he went off to find Soundwave.

"Now on my command" yelled Megatron "Fire the Energon Cannon!"

In the secret Autobot hangar….

"Breakaway, what news do you bring" questioned Optimus Prime of Breakaway's arrival.

"Ship sighted, likely friendly" Breakaway yelled frantically "Megatron putting all cities on high alert and wants to destroy any survivors. Scanners put it any survivors on the drop pods will land near the East side of Cybertron"

"Then send a message to all the fellow Autobots on the East side of Cybertron, mainly Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Prowl to stand on guard for any drop pods and any Decepticions. Ratchet and Breakaway you come with me" said Optimus "We need to distract Megatron's army to give the other Autobots a little time"

"Roger that Optimus" said Ratchet and Breakaway as the three transformed into an ambulance, a military jet and a truck and headed towards their distraction point.

Meanwhile by the ship…

"Team Earth, this is Fraser" said Fraser on his radio "I managed to get in Pod 4 and escape. The ship has been destroyed. Do any of you copy"

"Fraser, this is Woodburn. We have set a point to land our drop pods on the east side of this planet. Do you read?..." Fraser took a shock as jets flew out of nowhere, blowing up Woodburn's pod.

"Fraser, this is Officer Jones with Lieutenant Blackburn" said Jones "We saw the explosion and noticed your pod is low on fuel"

"It's low on fuel because this is Pod 4, not Pod 3. Louise selfishly took Pod 3 to herself and blasted off" replied Fraser angrily.

Fraser again took to shock and saw more of jets aim a direct shot at Jones and Kelly's drop pod, blowing them both up in the process. Fraser saw what looked to be Louise's drop pod further down below. She could make it, he couldn't. Just then he saw a giant green light smash into to one of the jets, crashing it into Fraser's pod, sending him rapidly down to the planet's surface, crashing with a screeching halt on the outskirts of what looked to be some technological town.

Meanwhile

"Great shot Breakaway, that pulled the attention away from the drop pod" said Optimus Prime "Now Ratchet, give the code to Ironhide to proceed in rescuing the two drop pods. Autobots, roll out"

To be continued…


End file.
